Leah and Fred:  An Imprint
by UniverseInHerEyes
Summary: Leah has finally imprinted. On Fred, a newborn from Victoria's army that ran away. Who knew that this was possible? Or that it would teach Leah how to trust and love again. Enjoy this story of drama, pain, the volturi, mental music, new brothers, and LOVE
1. The Meeting

****AUTHORS NOTE: okay it starts w/ Fred and moves to Leah! ENJOY AND REVIEW!****

I wonder sometimes what happened to Bree and Diego and the rest of the newborns. It doesn't really affect me though. I just run. I run and I feed, and no one notices me, but I notice everything, and everyone.

* * *

Loneliness is unnoticeable after a while, you get used to being among trees and birds. and slowly the pain and emptiness fades too, and the silence becomes your friend.

* * *

Running is a good way to forget that your a monster, if I could run forever I would, and I will. because I can.

* * *

I sometimes wish I could just die. To be honest it seems easier than living. I'm unwanted. Sam didn't want me and Jacob didn't either. I don't even want me. To be the first girl werewolf in know history. That is so hard. Why me?

* * *

I'm heading in the direction of the newborns. I know where they went it seems that that's where I'm heading. It feels strange to be in these woods. They don't seem so gloomy.

* * *

I smell a vampire, one I dont know, I lift my head to howl and alert Sam when something knocks into me from the side.

* * *

I run into something huge and furry. It nearly falls over in shock and whirls around to stare at me. that's when i felt something peculiar. The wolf starts to turn into something else.

* * *

The vamp hit me so hard I phased. I was turning back into myself, a stupid lonely friendless girl. A defenseless girl. But before I turned I looked into his eyes, and that change felt very very different.

* * *

She is a girl. a human girl. a very beautiful human girl. She stares up at me, naked, and when I look into her eyes the whole world shifts.

* * *

He looks down at me the vampire boy. And its like everything that holds me to this world detaches, and he is the only thing left. I finally understand.

* * *

I hear crashing in the undergrowth and I smell something strange. But I dont move, I just look at the girl in front of me.

* * *

My pack is coming for me. Like I'm significant or something. They surround the vampire and separate us. They are slowly closing in on him, moving for the kill.

* * *

Several more of the large wolves surround me, separating myself and that girl. They move in, I think they are going to kill me. but I cant move.

* * *

Seth snarled at the vampire boy, and I surprised everyone including myself when I stood up and yelled.  
"STOP!" the whole world froze. "I know what happened!" i yelled "I-"

* * *

"Imprinted" she said, the girl, as she was protecting me from the wolves. what does she mean? What is imprinted?


	2. The Discovery

****Authors Note: Thanks so much to o0FLAM3S0o, 31EliZAbeTH919, ValerieKathryn, Toshi519, and Maria for your reviews! ya'll are the reason for this chapter! Goooo you!****

Now we are all sitting in Emily's kitchen. The boys are starting at me strangely and I'm almost sick of it. Nonetheless as I sip my tea i feel almost...cheerful?

* * *

I'm not allowed near the girl yet. Leah, her name is Leah. I just realized something about her. Her eyes dont skip over me, she sees me. That's a first.

* * *

"You imprinted with him?" asked that pushy, nosy, vampire that Bella married.  
"Yeah" i replied. yeah, and I didn't know I could, but I'm happy. So very happy. But he is a vampire? Is that even possible?

* * *

They brought in another vampire, they seem to have an alliance. He stares at me. Then he begins to ask me questions.

* * *

Now Edward is in there interrogating the boy, which is really stupid, I didnt go and interrogate his daughter now did I?

* * *

I seem to have passed the test. IS that even a good thing? I notice that the other vampire is like Riley described, does that mean that everyone is dead?

* * *

His name is Fred, and it seems that he has one of those spooky vampire powers and that it doesn't effect me. Everyone thinks he's weird. I think he's weird too but in a good way...i think?

* * *

I really want to talk to her. I want to be near her. Why is that? Is it Imprint?

* * *

I wanna go sit next to him. You know what I will. Because he is MY Imprint. And Sam can just deal with it.

* * *

Leah stands, she walks over and plops down in a chair next to me. I can see all of the other...not people freak out just a little. She just stares at me. And I just stare back.

* * *

He doesn't seem surprised. He doesn't seem anything really. He is really handsome. He has blond hair, and those ruby eyes. But I don't care. Why don't I care?

* * *

She has beautiful brown eyes, and she is obviously and Indian. They all are. I find that secretly amusing. She and I are so different, but not?

* * *

I want to take his hand. I want to... but I dot want Seth to flip out and embarrass me. I would have to kill him. I do. I slowly reach out, and the tips of my fingers brush his icy skin, he doesn't move. I guess he wasn't surprised?

* * *

She touches the back of my hand. Her skin is blazing hot, its not a normal human temperature. She is not a normal human. what is she?

* * *

I slip my fingers through his looking for a reaction. I see none. Except, his fingers tighten around mine. I almost smile.

* * *

I see the corners of her mouth flicker, like she is going to smile. But she doesn't. Her brow furrows she is thinking about something. I wonder if she's thinking about me.

* * *

I have made up my mind. I am going to keep him with me. But first, I am going to take him to the Cullens.

****hmmmmmm What do ya'll think? well go ahead and tell me by REVIEWING! i know ya'll have it in ya we r WRITERS here!:3 Thank you!****


	3. The Promise

****AUTHORS NOTE: Tada! chapter 3! Enjoy and above all REVIEW!****

All of the Cullen's were there waiting. I know that Sam told them to be there. He is sooo annoying. Cant he mind his own business?

* * *

Leah and the golden eyed vampire took me to this big house in the middle of the woods. I can smell more vampires. What is this?

* * *

I hold Fred's hand the whole time. I never let him go. For all I know if I do the other vampires will tear him apart.

* * *

These vampires have golden eyes as well. I wonder what causes that?

* * *

Carlisle greets us at the door with Esme. These two are the only ones I really trust. Carlisle smiles, already filled in by Edward most likely, and they welcome Fred.

* * *

The leader introduces himself to me. Its surprising how...civilized they are. He has us sitting their spacious living room, there are others as well. A blond boy who hovers protectively by a small dark haired girl, a really really big guy who I defiantly don't want to mess with and this blonde girl holding his hand, The redheaded guy was sitting next to another dark haired girl, she wore a ring. Are they all married or something? How odd. "Fred. Let me introduce my family to you." Said the leader, whose name i just learned, is Carlisle.

* * *

"We have my wife Esme. That's Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella. We live together peacefully and we don't hunt humans." Good thing too, I thought, or I would've torn em apart. Edwards smirks at my thought. STOP LISTENING TO ME! I scream mentally, he only smiles bigger. Ugh he drives me nuts that one!

* * *

They don't feed on humans? Well then what do they feed on? "We feed on animals" said Carlisle, answering that question. "And we stay inconspicuous. From what my son has told me, you have imprinted with Leah?" I nodded, I don't know exactly what that is but I'll assume its a good thing. "Well you can stay here with us, and live peacefully without attacking humans, but if you choose to continue drinking from humans I'm going to have to ask you to leave the area. we have to keep a low profile you see." I do see, I understand. This is more than I ever thought was possible, and its all because of her. Leah, at this moment i am so filled with happiness that i don't realize that they are waiting on my answer.

* * *

He seems glad, from what I can tell, and I think he may stay, but what if he doesn't? what if he chooses blood over me? It could happen, he has only known me for a few hours, and I'm nothing nothing nothing.

* * *

I tried to gather my wits. "Yes" I said "I mean, yes I should like to stay." Carlisle mate, Esme? breaks into a breathtaking grin. "I am so glad to have a new son." She walks over and gives me a hug. I am very surprised. No one touches me, with the exception of Leah, or has since I can remember. These golden eyes vampires cant possibly be the ones Riley told us about. No they are not the same.

* * *

HE CHOSE ME! I cant help smiling. this is more that I had hoped for since I turned into teen wolf female edition. I want it to last forever, and it can. Because he CHOSE ME!


	4. The Betrayal

****AUTHORS NOTE: so this chapter was hard 2 write until i had inspiration from my friend just by talking 2 her on the phone...u know ho you are! reviewreviewreview! ps. i think that i have been doing a bad job of disclaiming...I DONT OWN LEAH OR FRED OR ANYONE ELSE though i kinda wish i did...:3****

We left the Cullen's house after night fell. We had been there for three hours. Fred talked to them, that's all he did. It was pretty fun to watch, maybe those vampires aren't so bad after all.

* * *

This is strange. Whats happening to me now. I used to be a college kid, living relatively normal life. and now I'm immersed in mythology. Heck, I am mythology.

* * *

"Fred" I said "How were you turned into a vampire?" His mouth twisted down towards the side and he assumed a thoughtful expression.

"I was buying hamburgers and energy drinks I think, I needed to pull and all nighter for an exam in the morning, and as I was leaving a shadow darted through my perifial vision. It was a vampire, and he bit me, several times. Then he picked me up, and carried me into this abandoned cabin. There was a woman there, with long red hair. She rewarded him for his efforts, cause I was a prize, for then anyways." I was shocked and appalled. Red hair? Victoria?

* * *

She is really quiet, and she paled a little when I mentioned the red haired girl. I'm...confused? "What about you?" I asked

"How am I a werewoman?" I laughed out loud

"I have never heard that before." she smiled up at me.

* * *

"Yeah well" I said. "I had to make up something interesting, I am the only one. The only girl wolf. and, I never thought that I could imprint or anything like this because it shouldn't be possible I mean imprinting is for reproduction!" I stopped. I turned blood red. Did i reaallllly just say that? "Um... and true love...soul mates stuff...yeah." I'm going to DIE.

* * *

She turned a delectable shade of red, which deepened every time she tried to correct herself. I realize as I watch her fumble that she and I are very similar. She feels repulsive because she is the only female werewolf in existence. She thinks that it makes her worthless? And I am repulsive literally, people don't look at me. Yes we are the same.

* * *

He's looking at me... softly? Not mockingly like I expected. I could feel myself melt. This really is a guy worth having. I think I'll keep him. After all, he chose me. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

She broke into a breathtaking smile. Goodness she is a goddess how can she not see how beautiful she really is?

* * *

I want to change the subject. "So what was his name? the guy who vampirified you?" I blurted out.

"Riley." Riley. I stopped walking Riley Riley Riley...Victorias right hand man. Which means Fred... he was a newborn? Wow did he escape. Why is he here? The feelings that were turning into something close to love before instantly turned into mistrust.

* * *

She stopped and looked at me suspiciously. "Were you a newborn? Like in an army. To come here?"

"I think so, I chose last minute not to come. We had to kill the yellow eyed vampires. But I didn't want to." yellow eyed vampires. Like the Cullen's... could they be one and the same?

* * *

He was a newborn? Can I trust him? Could he be a spy sent here to win my affections?

* * *

Why is she looking at me like that? What have I done?

* * *

I don't trust him. He is evil. This isn't love its a plan. No one could ever love me. I phase, I don't bother taking of my clothes or running away. I just phase. Then I lift my muzzle and I howl, I notify my brothers. _Spy...Spy_. My heart is breaking.


	5. The Departure

****AUTHORS NOTE: this was soooo hard to write. Thank goodness for Pirates of the Carribean soundtracks! Review and you tell me...Do you want them back together or shall i cause more drama first? hmmmmm how about some Voultori action? Haha i need at least 10 reviews and YOU tell ME what YOU want:))))))****

She is howling, I have an instinctual urge to run away but I don't want to run away from her, I cant hurt her like that.

* * *

I howl, and I hear my brothers changing, I hear them coming, they dont yet understand but they will. Then I turn on Fred. If he moves I will kill him.

* * *

She is standing there growling at me. I don't understand!

* * *

He looks very confused. I almost feel pity for him. For this monster who lied to me. Who is breaking my heart. But dont you worry you stinking vampire. I will NEVER trust again. I'm not that easy to play.

* * *

The other wolves are surrounding me. Edward and Emmett are there as well. They take me prisoner? Why? What did I do?

* * *

We took him back to the Cullens. He still looks confused. I phase back and put on some clothes Esme gave me. Then we all sit down and have a meeting about what to do.

* * *

They are discussing my fate, but I dont understand why. SOMEONE TELL ME SOMETHING!

* * *

"Edward." said Carlisle. Edward nodded, and turned to Fred.

"Were you aligned with Victoria?"

"No?" replied Fred.

"But you were in the newborn army?"

"Yes?" Edward stared into his mind for a moment. Probably living all of his memories.

"So you came to kill us?"

"That's what we were supposed to do, but I chose to go, I didnt really trust Riley. I wanted this girl to leave with me. Her name was Bree. But she chose to go because she wanted to find her mate, Diego." He wanted another girl? That's it. I cant take this anymore. I jump up and my chair falls to the ground.

"I'm outta here." I said, and I turned towards the door. "Leah?" I heard Fred say. I ignored him and turned to Sam.

"I don't care what you do to him, Kill him if you want." and then I ran, I barely made it to the door before i phased.

* * *

She ran away from me. She told them to kill me. I thought over my last few words. Ooh She thinks...But thats stupid. I realize that I just broke this fragile girls heart.

* * *

****So? Tell me what to do your wish is my command:)))) I need at least 10 diff opinions:)))**

**The one the only the amazing, Kameryn Rose:3****


	6. Thoughts, a not chapter

****Authors Note: A big thank you to Taylor Swift for her song white horse, it helped me write this. this isnt really a chapter its more of leah talking to herself, nothing really eventful happens. She just mourns for the love she almost had and she thinks she has lost. She was just crying out to me to write down her feelings so that you all can have a better understanding of her. What happens in the next chapter is sort of your choice, read chapter five for details.****

I finally stop running, and I phase as I sink down to my knees and I begin to cry. I'm stupid stupid stupid. I'm worthless. Why? Why did he have to do this to me? Why me in the first place? Is it because I'm the only girl. Life hates me, it enjoys torturing me. This is almost worse than when Sam left me for Emily...no this is worse. Because I thought my dream came true, and then it was shattered. How can you fake an imprint? Oh. You cant. He imprinted with me and then betrayed me. My head is throbbing, my eyes are burning. I'm worthless and I'm not needed, not even my soul mate wanted me. No one will miss me. So why don't I just end my life? Oh I know why, one because its impossible and two because I have no where to go. No one will accept me.


	7. The Revelations

****Authors note: Hmmmm Brilliant Chapter if i do say so myself, I threw some Edward Leah bonding time in there 2:# haha enjoy my pretties, enjoy and reviewreviereview!****

Well the vampires have me surrounded. I dont know what to expect now. And I have given up all hope. What would my life be without her? I'm almost grateful that they will kill me.

* * *

I'm laying listlessly on a bed of leaves and branches. my eyes burn, I don't know how long I've been here, but I am content to stay here forever. No one here can betray me. Except maybe the ants. I smile bitterly.

* * *

Edward left, I don't know where he went but it doesn't escape my notice that he's gone. Esme is softly trying to convince the pack of wolves not to kill me yet. But one of the young ones looks really angry. REALLY angry. I infer from their conversation that he is Leah's brother. Her REAL brother...Oops.

* * *

Edward found me. He found me naked in a ball on the ground in the woods. Fabulous. But I cant hate him because he has clothes and he keeps his eyes to himself. I quickly change and I turn to him.

What?"

"We need you back."

"No."

"Look Leah he isn't a traitor. And he isn't choosing you because your second best. He genuinely loves you and he is really confused right now."

"Psh how do you know?" I asked momentarily forgetting that he can read minds. He smiled a small smile and tapped his temple with his index finger. "Well he could still be lying."

"But he isn't, and it isn't his fault you have issues with trust."

"Wouldn't you?" i shot back. "I mean, if fate itself was against you and no one wanted you? Wouldn't you be a little wary of believing that the best thing in the whole world, the only thing you dream about if right there in front of you? Wouldn't you?" he didn't look surprised at my outburst.

"Yes" He said matter of factly. "I would, but I wouldn't turn my back on it because I was scared. I would work hard to make myself worthy of such a thing. And I did didn't I?" I nodded, suddenly exhausted because i realized that I had just bonded with a vampire I didn't even want to like.

"Now shall we go back and figure out what the story is?"

"Yes"

"Good girl."

"I'm not a dog!" he chuckled softly kind of like he does with Alice, the freaky little psychic. hmmm.

* * *

Leah is back. She is wearing different clothes, her face is swollen and red, like she's been crying, and she looked tired. She no longer looked at me like I killed her dog. But she wasn't perfectly friendly either.

"Okay" Said Carlisle "Lets figure out this misunderstanding okay?" everyone nodded. "Fred, please tell us your story." I began.

"I was turned by a vampire called Riley. The pain was horrible, I felt as if my whole being was engulfed in an unquenchable flame. when it was over he left me in a place with dozens of other newborns, I watched three die that day. I was fed that night, it was a teenage girl, I felt no remorse in taking her life, short as she had lived, I was just too thirsty. And the whole time I was with Riley and the newborns he told us that we were going to form an army to go kill the yellow eyed ones. Because they had all of the food and were threatening to kill us. There was a girl named Bree, and she took refuge near me when most everyone else couldn't stand to be near me. She brought me books, I suppose they were to thank me for my protection. she was unnoticeable when she was around me. And in a place of war and terror that's a blessing. We left one day to come here, to kill...you I presume. And I asked her if she wanted to come with me and escape because something was off. But she wouldn't come., she had to find out if her mate was still alive. He wasn't, The red haired one killed him. After that I just wandered, I eat only when I have to because unlike some I don't relish taking human life. And then somehow I ended up here, and I was imprinted on. And that is the end of my story." I stopped, everyone was quiet, digesting what I said.

"Well, we are glad that you are here with us now." Said Esme slowly. Everyone was quiet again.

* * *

I was still trying to digest Fred's story. I don't quiet understand. Then I hear a gasp in the corner of the room. Alice is gazing into space, seeing nothing, or everything . Jasper is standing next to her holding her hands and whispering into her ear. I look at Edward who is seeing everything that she is. Both of them snap back into normal mode at the same time. Edward reaches over and grips Bella's hand. And Alice speaks in a shaky voice. I didn't know their voices could shake.

"The Volturi are coming. Jane keeps saying that they "Missed one"" everyone slowly turns and looks at Fred. Oh. Oh no.

* * *

****Haha told you i might stick the volturi in there somewhere:3 ahhhh the drama dont you relish it? haha Review my darling readers review and i might possibly spare the Cullens from a horrible fate! Love, Kameryn Rose****


	8. The Impostors!

****Authors note: bwahahahahahahaha! the Volturi have arrrived! i wonder what havoc they shall reap upon the unsuspecting Cullens? hmmmmmmmmmmmmm How well do you know Marcus? Well if you did your homework you would knw that Aro ... oh oops, cant tell you, you'll know soon enough:))))) hmmmmm should i add an imposter? or maybe a newfound power? enjoy my pretties:))))****

Oh. Oh no.

* * *

Who's the Volturi?

* * *

Oh no no no no no.

* * *

WHy is everyone looking at me like that?

* * *

OH NO! "Fred!" I said frantically. "Edward!" I looked towards him, "Edward what will we do?"

"Who are the Volturi?" Fred asked. Oh Fred.

"The Volturi are the police of our kind, but they make up their own rules, and they do what they want." said Edward.

"Edward please, what do we do?" I begged.

"But Edward" said Carlisle. "How do they know?"

"I'm not sure." he sat there shaking his head. Bella came over and sat down next to me.

"Maybe the best bet is to stay and see what their plan is." she said softly.

"What about running?"

"No, they have the best tracker in the world, you wouldnt get far." Crap.

* * *

Leah looks so worried, I wish that i could go and comfort her but I cant, I'm not sure I can. Edward looks at me and nods towards her faintly. I get it, so I stand and walk to where she is sitting next to Bella, I plop down next to her and grab hold of her hand, she jumps slightly but when she rests her head on my shoulder I know that I am forgiven.

* * *

****And introducing a new character!****

Aro is utterly ridiculous. I haven't touched him in a hundred years so it is safe for me to say so. Aro is utterly ridiculous.

* * *

"Carlisle, I need to discuss something with you." said Edward. "In private, but I do believe that Leah should be there, and Fred too." Carlisle nodded towards his study and I stood, pulling Leah up with me. She seemed, numb almost? When we got into the study Edward turned to us and said "Last time the Volturi were here I realized something I hadent known before. Marcus never touches Aro's hand, so I listened to him, He is devoid of all feelings, except one, a deep and intense hatred for Aro."

"Aro?" Carlisle said confused.

"From what I can tell Aro had a sister named Didyme. She was Marcus's mate."

"No I remember her" said Carlisle smiling "She had the incredible gift of happiness, everyone around her was always happy." Edward nodded. "And then she was killed, but no one knows by who. It upset Aro and Marcus very much."

"But Carlisle, Aro killed Didyme."

"Aro killed her?"

"Yes, and Marcus somehow found out. And he hates Aro now, he is actually trying to find a way to overthrow the entire Volturi. He isnt all we thought he was."

* * *

Yes, Aro is miserably glad all of the time, its utterly ridiculous. Now as we sit in our private plane on the way to the Olympic peninsula he is so driving me slowly crazy. And I am NOT apathetic. It annoys me that he says so. When I am finished with him he will wish that he was apathetic.

* * *

"So Marcus isn't an apathetic not-creature?" asked Emmett when we told them what was up. ****Emmett... Darling, i think that we have covered the fact that Marcus is NOT apathetic.****

"No he is very apathetic.** ** NO he is NOT Edward**** But he is an enemy of the Volturi." I glanced at Fred. He seemed to be taking this all in a stride.

"Well I'll be." said Jasper lapsing slightly into a southern accent.

"So what do we do?" asked Sam, The entire pack was here and their air of loyalty and protectiveness made me feel so much better, more...protected.

"We wait" said Alice.

"Are you sure?" asked Esme.

"Yes, we wait, for some reason I can see past the stinking wolves" she threw a wink over her shoulder at us. "They will come and they will leave. They wont find anything."

"But?" said Edward.

"But," she said giving him an evil look. "If they decide they dont like the bond between a vampire and a werewolves shape shifting creature they will kill Fred and Leah and we will fight and we wont win." Oh.

"So which one is it?" asked Seth. She turned and gazed at him.

"I dont know."

* * *

I am not apathetic. Or maybe I am I really don't care. But I will not allow Aro to destroy the Cullens. I suppose that I am an unsuspected ally.

* * *

****And a newer character****

Ha they have no idea! None at all! None of them would suspect me, I'm so young. None of them know that Leah isn't the only one to imprint with a vampire. Hmmmm Chelsea...What a beauty she is. You know, that Guard dog thing doesnt sound like such a bad idea.

* * *

****Oh the tragedy! oh the dramatic horror! lol just kidding, but i hope you enjoy the craziness of the next few chapters in which you find out whose loyalty belongs to who and who the traitors are. You know alll about Marcus now but the mysterious wolf still remains...mysterious:))) Hahaha Review my beauties Review and enjoy! PS i apologize for my imaginary conversations with my characters.****


	9. The Beginning

****A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update:) school has started and boy im swamped! but anyways we have learned that the cullens have an unsuspected ally and an unexpected foe, how will this all pan out? i guess we shall have 2 see:))) I Dont own Twilight, The Hokey Pokey, Barney, Taylor Swift or High School Musical:) Special thanks to my wonderful hilarious boyfriend for his interesting ideas and nicknames:)))****

"The Volturi touched down outside Seattle." said Alice, it seems to me that this is going perfectly as they told me... I just cant Phase until they get here.

"Seth" said Sam, I looked towards him.

"Yes?"

"Go phase and tell the others to get their butts over here."

"Uhhhmm, no I want to stay with Leah." He looked surprised for a second.

"Okay" he turned to Brady "Brady?"

"Yeah I'll go" he jogged outside. Phew, close one. I also have to watch my thoughts, Edward is somewhere else but I don't want him to know... you put your left hand in, you take your left hand out, you put your left hand in and you shake it all about...

* * *

Edward looked up suddenly, as if he heard something strange.

"Edward?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing Leah" he said slowly. Okay?

* * *

You put your bigfluffytail in, you take your bigfluffytail out, you put your bigfluffytail in and you shake it all about...

* * *

Leah is changing right before my eyes... She is growing more confident, more assured that she is important and needed. She looks over at me and smiles, it looks as though its easier now, more natural, she seems so happy.

* * *

Fred and I are going to be together forever. I just know it. no one will ever separate us. I will make sure of that. As the past few days have passed i have grown absolutely sure that I love him, and I trust him implicitly. I yawn, and Edward notices.

"Leah? go get some sleep." He said.

"No I'm fine."

"The Volturi wont be here for another couple of hours, you have time. Alice says that they stopped to find something to eat. You need your strength up if theres a battle." He made a good point.

"Okay I'm going. "

"You can sleep anywhere you like, we have beds in all the rooms even though we never actually use them"

"She can use mine" said Nessie. I smiled over at her.

"Thank you" she nodded, and led me out of the room chattering about everything, it seems as though she is trying to take my mind of things, she isnt doing a very good job of it.

* * *

I follow Leah out of the room, I dont want to be away from her, not even for a moment.

* * *

Put your wholewolfself in, take your wholewolfself out, put your wholewolfself in and you shake it all about. Do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around...

* * *

Didyme was my existence in a single person. She was my everything. Aro killed her a hundred years ago today. I wont let him kill anyone else. I found out only a short time ago. It would seem that it was the perfect crime. Except one person was unaccounted for. The Vampire that Aro had kill her escaped. His name was James. The Cullen's killed him which is why I don't want them killed, they did me a favor. He was bragging about it one day to this redhead and my spies heard. The knowledge that it was Aro's Fault nearly pushed me over the edge. But I held onto my sanity. If only to see Aro's...Preferably painful... demise.

* * *

Leah looks like a completely different person when she sleeps, She is so peaceful. Her bronze skin seems to glow in the light of the setting sun. Her eyelashes softly brush against herr cheeks. I never want to leave her. I lay down beside her on the huge bed in Nessie's room and watch her sleep.

* * *

You are the music in meee! When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong oooh you are the music in me!

* * *

Edward knocked on the door then slowly opened it.

"Its time to wake her up." His face was screwed up, like he was thinking very hard about something. I turned and softly shook Leah, Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she blinked a few times before sitting up.

"Time already?" Edward chuckled distractedly

"Leah its been 4 hours...and your brother has been singing in his head the whole time...first the Hokey Pokey..Then it was The Barney theme song...and now is High School Musical...Its so strange." Leah looked at him confused.

* * *

Its the start of something new! it feels so right to be here with youuu. OHH and now looking in your eyes...

* * *

I walked back towards the living room with Edward and Fred, It seems almost like a party, so many people were there. All of the wolves and the vampires, peacefully conversing and strategizing. Alice looked up suddenly.

"10 minutes" "Everyone grew quiet. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Every few minutes Edward glanced quizzically at Seth. And then we heard them coming. Carlisle went out to meet them. They came in a few moments later.

* * *

"Hello my dear friends!" one of the creepy vampire guys in a black robe said. "It is so good to be invited to your home at last!" His red eyes zeroed in on me and Leah holding hands, and standing close together. "Ahh what is this I see? A new addition to the family? Or is it two?" His creepy eyes flickered back and forth over us. I don't like him!

"Hello Aro" Said Edward. "How was your trip?"

"Oh very very boring. Marcus was being apathetic and Caius was being lazy. I took to calling them Silence and Lumpy. " Emmett snickered and Alice kicked him in the knee.

* * *

I AM NOT APATHETIC ARO!

* * *

Edward glanced at Marcus. Then back at Aro.

"So what brought you to our home?" Asked Carlisle.

"We just wanted to check up on some things is all." said Aro.

"Hellllo Bella!" he leaned around Caius and waved. She nodded.

"Well why don't you bring the others inside." Aro nodded and snapped his fingers twice. Several people dressed in similar robes filed in. I recognized Jane and her brother. and then Edward filled in the rest.

"Hello Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Chelsea." They all nodded.

* * *

Chelsea...I forgot who beautiful she was...I mean..I wanna ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot yeah!

* * *

EPOV

I dont understand. Chelsea is mated with Afton, Why is Seth acting that way... She's controlling him!

* * *

Edward looks strange. I wonder why.

"Ahhh well now that all the pleasantries are out of the way lets get down to business. It is illegal for you to have more than 8 vampires in a coven outside of the Volturi."

"So says you!" burst out Emmett.

"It seems to me that you have 9. That is very bad Dear Cullens. VEry bad indeed."

* * *

That is not a law! I thought. Aro. Is. Utterly. Ridiculous!

* * *

I slip in front of Leah a bit. I suppose i want to protect her.

"The penalty for such an offence my dear Cullens, I am afraid...Is death."

* * *

EPOV

NO! I can hear my family panic.

'I need to get Jasper out of here.' Alice thought frantically 'Why didn't I see this?'

'Oh No! not my children!' thought Esme.

'How can i fix this?' thought Carlisle. But I heard one thought above it all.

'DON'T WORRY EDWARD I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS!' Marcus?

* * *

Death? oh no! I didnt expect this. Why didnt Chelsea tell me?

* * *

'There is one way for you to prevent this." said Aro. I don't trust him. I thought. "Allow me to collect you Edward, Bella, and Alice. That will drop your numbers enough that the rest of you can live."

* * *

ROMEO SAVE ME I'VE BEEN FEELING SO ALONE I KEEP WAITING FOR YOU BUT YOU NEVER COME...! aww what the heck he knows...

* * *

EPOV

I know.

* * *

****A/N this was a good chapter me thinks...let me know what you thinks! review my dears!****


	10. The Bite

_***A/N This chapter was really hard to write, blehhh:))))) We enjoy! read and review plzzz!***_

He will not collect me. From the sounds of my families thoughts they wont let us be collected either. We out number the Volturi here greatly but what happens in the aftermath?

* * *

I am afraid. I am worried for Fred. and I am worried for the family that I now call my own. What can I do? I look helplessly at Edward. How can I help? and then a realization hit me like a ton of bricks, The stinking vampire is my brother now. hmmm... and then came the idea.

* * *

Leah looks determined. and her hand is becoming even hotter in mine. Fire and ice are we? I t sure seems that way. Will these vampires really kill an entire family because of me? That wont do. I'm out. I will not put these...people in danger. They aren't evil. They aren't what Riley said. They are a family, and they are every bit as human as they can be. They will not be murdered because of me. I turn to Leah.

* * *

"Leah" Fred breathes, his voice is like a caress to my ear. "Leah I have to go, I will not put them in this kind of danger."

"Awwww" said Aro. "How touching. The lovers will part so the rest of you live...But unfortunately that simply wont do. He will just come back after we've gone." I glared at him. Stupid creepy old bloodsucker of doom. Ooh when I'm done with him he will wish that he...

"Leah" Edward said softly somewhat sharply. "Dont." I took a deep breath. Danged creepy bloodsucker... of doom. Edward cracked a small smile.

* * *

Leah seems to be thinking angry thoughts. I am too, but at least you cant tell. Edward is trying to calm her down a bit but it doesn't seem to be working.

* * *

My pack is outside. I need to tell them of my plan. I need to phase. But how?

"Leah? are you feeling okay?" asked Edward looking perfectly sincere and sad. I glanced at him confused.

'What?' I thought. He began to look even more concerned.

"Leah? Do you need to lay down?" Oh. I blinked rapidly and shook my head weakly.

"Nono" I said faintly. "I'm fine." then I began a slow slide to the floor, I curled into a crumpled ball on the floor and groaned. I closed my eyes and tried to act like I had passed out.

"Leah?" Fred said frantically. "Leah!" I felt cold hands touching me. It was Carlisle.

"She fainted." i felt his cold hard arms go under me and lift me. He spoke rapidly to the others and I heard Aro say

"Oh dear. I hope she didnt die yet...thats no fun." Carlisle carried me outside and laid me on the grass mutttering something to the others about my needing fresh air. Edward kept everyone back. Everyone except Nessie. She came to my side and touched my face.

"Go...The others are in the forest. Tell them what has happened. Tell them the plan." I nodded slightly and she stood up and walked back towards her family. I could still hear Fred calling my name. The other vampires were being distracted by Alice and Edwards 'Argument' so I turned over onto my stomach and phased. Then I ran like never before.

* * *

Leah is laying on the ground, she is still. I am so afraid for her. I keep calling her name. Then Alice says something snide to Edward.

"Oh well she wasn't anything important to the family anyways."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"just that I'm not upset if she dies. One less wolf."

"Alice what has gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing I'm just SICK AND TIRED OF PATHETIC HUMANS!" I cant move, I'm so surprised. But I know that its a fake argument. Even thought it sounds so real. I glance towards Aro and his people. He is nodding in agreement a smile on his face. None of them see when Leah turns into a wolf and runs away.

* * *

'SAM! SAM!' I thought fervently until i saw his dark shape moving towards me quickly.

'What is going on?'

'The Volturi are gonna kill the Cullens because of Fred, They say that its illegal to have that many in a coven, But Fred doesn't have to be part of the coven...Here is the plan'

* * *

I have ruined everything. Chelsea...I dont understand. You promised me that none of this would happen..that, no one would be hurt. Did you lie to me? What was i thinking. I may have just killed my own sister.

* * *

Marcus told me that if Fred was part of the pack we could all live. All Leah has to do is give him her blood. She has to let him bite her.

* * *

'Leah! You will die!'

'Not necessarily. I could survive.'

'Could survive!' Paul snarled

'Leah its not worth it.' Said Jacob. i turned on him

'NOT WORTH IT? JACOB I LOVE HIM! I CANT LIVE WITHOUT HIM! I IMPRINTED ON HIM! JACOB COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT NESSIE? COULD YOU!'

'Leah calm down you know that's not what he meant' said Jared.

'sure'

'Leah is there no other way?' asked Embry

'None, Nessie told me, Edward told her, Marcus told him. There is no other way.'

'Marcus? he could be lying!' Sam said.

'No, no he couldn't, here's the thing...'

* * *

Leah came back. She came storming in dressed in boys boxer shorts and a huge tshirt.

"Yo Aro." She said, Standing with her hands on her hips, a fierce scowl on her face. Aro looked up from the chess game he was playing with Marcus.

"Oh goody so she didn't die after all! Carlisle you are a naughty boy leading me to believe that she disappeared. Demetri please take care of your dear little dog friend."

"Uh no." Leah said. "You wont touch me."

"Oh no a live one."

"Very. The Cullen's committed no crime! Fred is not a part of their coven!"

"No?" Aro laughed softly "Pray tell, why is he here?"

"He is a part of my wolf pack" Aro burst into laughter. He laughed for a very long time.

"Oh my pretty little Wolf Girl. He. is. a. vampire. He cant be in a wolf pack."

"He can be now."

* * *

I walked over to Fred. I looked up into his eyes, "You have to bite me. Drink a little of my blood."

"But- But aren't I poisonous?"

"Yes." I said matter of factly. "But you don't want to hurt me. So you wont." He looked scared.

"No."

"You have no choice."

"Oh bother bother." said Aro gleefully. I turned around.

"Shut UP Aro." He looked taken aback. Jane Looked mad she started to turn towards me, tearing her eyes away from Bella. I felt as though something warm was engulfing me. Bella was protecting me. Jane grinned in my direction then screeched in frustration when she had no effect. She whirled around to face Bella again and I turned back to Fred.

"I know you don't want to do this but you have no choice." I said to him. He looked down into my eyes and smied slightly. Then, not caring that our families and enemies were watching he bent down and kissed me softly, then, he took my hand and pulled my wrist to his mouth. I closed my eyes. He bit me.

* * *

_****A/N: horrid cliff hanger but oh well. REVIEW!****_


	11. The Uprising

_****A/N: second 2 last chapter R&R!****_

* * *

I screamed. I couldn't help it, the bite HURT! i could feel the venom coursing through my veins as my rapidly beating heart kicked into overdrive. Oh it hurt.

* * *

She screamed. I know I hurt her. So I held onto her wrist and concentrated on getting the venom out. To be perfectly honest...Her blood doesn't taste that good.

* * *

He bit her. And she screamed. Oh well at least the Cullens wont all be killed.

* * *

I could almost feel the pain. I heard Leah's jumbled thoughts and knew that this wasn't easy on her. But as soon as he had a bit of her blood they could be classified as blood "brothers" according to ancient customs of the werewolves. I know that the Shapeshifters weren't classified as werewolves but it works.

* * *

OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! I could feel him sucking softly on my wrist... like I imagined a baby would suckle at his mothers breast. He was getting the venom out. It doesn't hurt so bad anymore.

* * *

Her blood tastes cleaner. I think Im almost done.

* * *

She is growing quieter...there are no more whimpers. Her mind is getting foggy. "STOP!"

* * *

"STOP!" Edward shouted... it startled even me.

* * *

"STOP!" I heard someone yell in the distance. I feel dizzy.

* * *

"STOP!" I jerked my mouth away from Leah's wrist. Oh NO!

* * *

She slowly slumped to the floor. I ran to her side. Fred looked traumatized. "Oh nononono" he kept saying over and over. "Oh nononono"

"Carlise!"

"OHOH NONONONONO!"

"CARLISLE!"

"I'm right here Edward calm down."

"Alice can you see anything?"

"Nada I'm sorry!"

"She lost a lot of blood Edward. The poison ran through her system fast, and as Fred tried to get it all out so it wouldnt harm her..."

"NONO LEAH!"

"Look into Fred's future!"

"Okay"

"Rosalie get three pints of O-negative."

"You got it."

"Ohh what fun Caius, Marcus, we should get out more often."

"I'm having a hard time seeing Fred!"

"Thats good right?"

"I'm not sure..."

* * *

I can hear them. Edward is really loud. Fred. Fred. I'm coming back. Be patient. I need to sleep.

* * *

"I can only hear whispers in her mind!" Edward said from beside me. Oh Leah!

"Leah! I'm so sorry!"

"Hush Fred its not your fault" said Carlisle gruffly. He began putting blood in her arm. Her cheeks turned a little pinker as she absorbed the new blood. Then the shapeshifters arrived.

* * *

"What happened!"

"Leah! LEAH!"

"Did you kill her you filthy bloodsucker!" Seth lunged at Fred, shaking all over.

"Seht CALM DOWN" I shouted.

"She's Fine we are just giving her a little bit more blood is all." Seth closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Slowly the tremors stopped.

"OOOH this is the best drama ever! LETS MAKE A SITCOM!" I turned around and glared at Aro as he jumped up and down giggling gleefully.

"Aro. Will you please leave? Fred wont be a member of our coven because he is a Wolfs Blood Brother so he will be living with their tribe. Problem solved. Now we have to take care of Leah. And its very difficult to do that with you standing here being a PAIN IN THE BUTT!" I was surprised at myself. Oh no what have I gotten us into now? Aro looked at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

* * *

I hurt ALL OVER. "Ughh" I groaned moving my arm. Something tugged at it and I couldnt move it all the way. What happened? Where am I? Ouch I hurt so bad. I groaned again and then felt cool hands touching my face.

"Leah?"

"What?" I moaned forcing my eyes opened. I squinted up at the figures hovering over me. When they came into focus I frowned. "Fred?" I hate how weak my voice sounds.

"Yes?"

"you IDIOT! You were only 'sposed to get a little!" He burst out laughing in relief. They all did. I joined in.

* * *

"I dont believe that the Shapeshifters are legal, do you Marcus?" Was he really going to do this? I smiled at myself. He had no idea.

"Wrong Aro."

"Thank you...wait what did you say?"

"WRONG."

"you cant do that!" He pouted. "It's not fair!"

"Oh shut up Aro."

"Jane."

"Yes?" Aro nodded to Marcus.

"Return him to his senses please."

"Okay" She smiled at Aro. He screeched in pain "Hows that Aro?"

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" She stopped.

"What in the world!" he cried.

"Its a revolt. an Uprising. We are sick of you Aro." He looked confused. "Demetri, if you will?" Demetri seized Aro's hands behind his back and started to lead him outside.

* * *

I lay on the floor and watched this unfold. Marcus turned and began to talk to Carlisle. I looked up at Fred. I now lay in his arms.

"What just happened?"

"No Idea." He leaned down and kissed me. Easily silencing the rest of my questions.

* * *

Fred and Leah were getting a little bit creepy...but I decided to let them be. Even when i heard the shouts outside...

* * *

**_**A/N hope you enjoyed...one last (short) chapter and we r done! REVIEW!**_**


	12. The Utterly Happy Ending

_****OKAY GUYS LAST CHAPTER! *sniffle sniffle* i hope you enjoyed this story, check out my others! im going 2 finish War of the Wolves next! then im going to start something new! so R/R guys Red and Review! special thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorite authors ect. it means a lot to have all of you supporting my story! okay here is the last chapter!****_

* * *

Well Aro ran away. I assume that he is hiding under a rock somewhere trying to figure out what to do now that the entire Volturi coven turned against him. Marcus is a born leader, and he noticed the others less than exuberant service. then he began talking to some people, and more and more. Now he is the leader, and even Jane worships him. They will also leave us alone now.

I'm currently spending my time with Alice and Bella and Emily. Planning a wedding. My wedding. Whatever time I dont spend with them I spend with Fred, Fred. My one true love and everything that I have ever dreamed of. Fred.

* * *

Later...

* * *

Leah. She looks so happy. She looks...radiant. She is radiant as she walks down the aisle towards me. I get to spend the rest of forever with her. No more worrying about the future. Just her and me and our families. The meadow is bathed in sunlight. The vampires are sparkling and the wolves are grinning. They are all happy, I think, to finally see Leah happy.

* * *

Leah reaches the end of the aisle and puts her hand in Fred's. I stand by his side as his best man. In their minds I can only see infinite happiness and love. And from what I can tell all Alice can see is one of the brightest futures the world has ever seen. Forever and for always.

* * *

_****Alright its OVER! thank you all!****_


End file.
